1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to training devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved device for training people to sleep in a position which will prevent snoring.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Studies of anatomy shown that when deep sleep occurs, especially with the added effect of a sleeping medication or the like, the jaw muscles of a person relax and the person's tongue tends to droop dependently. Obstruction to the person's air passage may then occur at the glottis, and the well-known phenomenon of snoring results. Snoring noises are caused by the vibration of the tongue and throat structures as the person's lungs attempt to push air out and past the obstruction.
While snoring is generally lightly regarded, it may present a serious problem, both in terms of the impeded breathing capability of the person so affected, and in terms of the objections raised by others who may be awakened by the snoring noise. In any event and for whichever reason, the problem of preventing snoring has been studied without a satisfactory solution to date, as all of the known prior art methods and devices have various drawbacks. Prior art devices usually impose a penalty upon the snoring sleeper, such as the rude awakening thereof. This does not prevent snoring, but simply interrupts the sleep of the snoring person. Thus, no means has heretofore been known to prevent snoring while affording the person a healthy, unimpeded night's rest.